In many applications of radio frequency (RF) amplifiers, a gain control function that is able to set different values of signal gain is desirable. For example, radio receiver and transmitter systems often changes the receiver and transmitter gains in a wide range, depending on the proximity to other communication devices, channel conditions, etc. Moreover, a rapid and precise gain control step is desirable, especially in mobile communication systems.
It would be desirable to implement an ultrafast and precise gain control step in radio frequency (RF) amplifiers.